


Moth Writes Fallout

by LanternMoth



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Mentions of Violence, Multi, pillow forts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanternMoth/pseuds/LanternMoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Fallout related works, which will be added to over time. Pretty much all of these were written for my best friend Lloyd!</p><p>The Courier featured in these is my personal Female Courier, Dalton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Victory with Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dalton celebrates an Independent victory at the Dam, and is reminded of her duties by her closest friend.

“You idiot.”

Arcade curled himself slightly around the injured woman in his arms. “You could have been killed out there.” She cracked a toothy grin at him, trying to sit up but wincing at the bolt of pain that shot through her wounded leg.

“But I’m alive.” The courier assured him. “Just a little worse for wear…”

“Even so-“

He was cut off by a warm laugh from her as she curled her arms around his armored neck and sat up a little bit. “We did it Arcade, you don’t need to worry. The Legion’s on the run, and I doubt they’re coming back. The Mojave is safe.” They’d won. They’d beaten the Legate and thwarted Caesar’s second attempt for the dam, and they’d secured an independent Mojave.

“You know it’s not going to get easier from here on out.” He chided her as he rose to his feet, effortlessly lifting her. “You’ve got to run the place now…and run it right.”

“Like I promised, I know. I know.” Dalton smiled as she kissed the cheek of his helmet- his father’s helmet. “I’ve got you, and everyone else to help keep me in line. I’ll be fine as soon as we get this wound patched up.” Things were looking up for the Mojave, for Vegas. A bright new future lay ahead of them, and she would see it come to truth, one way or another.


	2. Best Blanket Fort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica builds a blanket/pillow fort for Christine. Cute things happen.

The floor of the Lucky 38 which had been given to Veronica to live in had been transformed into a rather cleverly constructed castle. Not one of brick or marble, but of blankets. She grinned to herself as she surveyed her work, crawling back under it to curl up against Christine with the grin still plastered across her face. “Well?”

Christine propped herself up on one arm and looked at her with a soft smile on her face. “Well what?”

“Well what do you think, silly?”

“I think I’d like to know where you got all these pillows and blankets from.” There was a measure of disbelief in her voice, as if she couldn’t imagine they were all from the Lucky 38 itself.

Veronica laughed. “Oh they’re from here, pulled them off of other floors…oh and a few from Arcade’s room.” Because he was like a brother to her, and that’s what siblings did- steal each other’s things in good fun. “He won’t mind though, he’ll be out all day anyways and I’ll just sneak them back before he gets back here.”

“So you stole them?” Christine raised an eyebrow, a bemused look on her face.

“No, just borrowed. I’m gonna put them all back. We needed a blanket fort! The best blanket fort ever. It’s so cozy in here, isn’t it?”

After a moment to think about it, the smaller woman nodded. “Yeah, it is.” It was warm and comfortable- but most importantly Veronica was here with her. After so much time apart, it was just so important to be beside her again. Without saying anything she lay back down and snuggled closer to her, a smile on her face. “It’s wonderful.”


	3. Unlikely Actions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig Boone does something he never thought he'd do. 
> 
> Written for the one-word prompt "Redemption".

They were Khans. That much he knew just from looking at them- the symbol of the Great Khans clear as day on the back of the oldest man’s vest. Even without it though, he’d known two Khans long enough to tell when someone was a Khan. They just had that way about them.

Still, before he really knew what he was doing he was flying forward, skidding effortlessly halfway down the slope to perch just out of sight behind a large rock. He didn’t have near enough time to prepare himself as he could out in the field when given the time to do so. He didn’t have a spotter either, but he took the first shot and as the gunshot rang out the head of the Legion group dropped heavily- a clean shot to the head ending him before he could even note he’d been hit. The way he dropped- a happy coincidence really- sent the two men behind him face first into the dust, giving Boone enough time to drop another one quickly with another headshot.

Boone growled as he picked off two more, before rising to his feet and bolting forward, drawing his knife intending to end the two who had fallen. He had no thoughts of the fact he wasn’t wearing any sort of armor- only that there were Legion men who needed to die, and two people who needed protecting. Ultimate badasses or not, these two Khans seemed unarmed and at risk of being killed by the Legion soldiers, and only as he rose from finishing off the last of the two did he realize these were Khans he was saving.

He remembered Bitter Springs, and surely the Khans had not forgotten either- they were a people who didn’t forget so easily. A wary look was cast to the two- a man, and a woman who had reminded him of Carla from a distance but was not quite so similar up close- but they seemed not to care. Even with his beret on, clearly signifying him as more enemy than most NCR Soldiers, he had saved their lives for no reason save that he’d seemed to want to. They said nothing as they stood in stunned silence watching one another for quite some time, before a soft word of thanks was uttered by the Khan man. Boone forced what was as close to a smile as he could manage before grunting a “No problem”, and turning to walk off.


End file.
